


A Chameleon Lies With More Than Her Tongue

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Kissing, Blushing, Bonuses are coming, Bonuses are totally not cannon, Chameleon Spoiler, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lipstick, Pre-Relationship, Stolen Identity, Tags Are Hard, What could have happened, episode s03 Chameleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Lila Rossi thinks she's found herself in the perfect position to ruin a certain baker girl's self esteem and solidify Lila's place as Adrien's girlfriend after making Marinette sit in the back of the class with the support of the rest of the class, much to Marinette's dismay.Where Lila is the Chameleon and takes on the forms of a few other characters in order to make her lies come true.Lies can be told with more than words, they can be told by actions as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains spoilers from the last part of season 2 and from the sneak peek and trailer for Season 3 episode 1, Chameleon. 
> 
> Having seen the teasers for the upcoming episode I decided to write my own spin on what happened after Lila’s return to class. Possible Spoilers for season 3 (I didn't see the whole episode until I was editing the bonus section!)
> 
> As usual all characters belong to the wonderful creators and owners of Miraculous Ladybug.

Lila felt especially proud of herself, not only had she banished that baker girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng to the back of the classroom, her assigned seat was beside Adrien Agreste. Lila wasn’t blind, Marinette liked him too, but he was hers. If she was bolder with the boy, Lila might have been worried, Marinette was the second prettiest girl in class after all. But Adrien was destined to be Lila’s. She’d make certain of that.

After all, she’d told her mother how much her boyfriend Adrien cared about her while the school was ‘closed’ due to all the akumatizations on Hero’s Day and soon enough, that little lie will be the truth. Adrien was more than willing to help her with her missed work after being away for so long and with a little coaxing, he’d have no choice but to be her boyfriend.

That baker girl would never have a chance with him, she’d make certain of that.

After class, Lila had asked Adrien to wait for her outside of the ladies room, her tinnuitis was acting up and she was a bit dizzy.

“Would you please wait for me Adrien? I’m so dizzy I’m likely to fall on my way to the cafeteria.” She purred as she dusted off his shoulder.

Leaning away bashfully, he gave that sweet little smile of his that was in nearly all of his ads just for her as he answered sweetly, “sure Lila, I’ll wait for you.”

He was such a sweet oblivious boy that she almost felt sorry for tricking him, but not really, he was the perfect arm candy after all and she was looking forward to flaunting him in Marinette's and even that brat Chloe’s face. After a quick fix to her makeup and a bathroom break, she’d be back beside him and he’d be more than willing to ‘help’ her by letting her hold onto his arm to help her with her balance.

She chuckled as she entered the bathroom, only to pass Marinette coming out. Wondering what she’d say to Adrien, she stood by the door to listen in on their conversation, completely unaware of the little black butterfly floating behind her.

\-----

Marinette had finally calmed down and the akuma that had come after her in the bathroom had floated away before she could transform and deal with it. Tikki had managed to get her to calm down and agree to speak with her friends, they probably weren’t upset with her, their behavior towards her had to be some sort of misunderstanding, right?

Marinette was still upset deep down though, but she tried not to focus on it, hoping that somehow the truth would come out and all would be well.

Unfortunately, she passed Lila the Liar as she left the bathroom, causing her to get a little upset momentarily, but bumping into Adrien who was just standing there whistling in the hallway as she exited the bathroom brightened her day.

She was so stressed about Lila, she hardly even stuttered. “Hey Adrien. Why aren’t you headed to lunch? Isn’t this the day you’re normally allowed to eat at school?”

He gave her a genuine smile, as he nodded and brushed the back of his neck nervously, “well, yeah, it is, but Lila asked me to help her to the cafeteria, she claims that she’s dizzy because her hearing problem is acting up.”

Marinette frowned slightly, “why does everyone believe her Adrien? I mean obviously she lied about saving Jagged’s cat, he owns a crocodile and I doubt Fang would get along with a cat anyway.” She waved the idea off, “she lies about so much Adrien, even about being out of the country for all this time.”

He tilted his head suspiciously, “what makes you say that?”

“Well… her akumatized version is Volpina right? How else did Hawkmoth make those copies of an akumatized Ladybug and Chat Noir? I mean, we know that wasn’t really them since they were seen after that and Chat Noir is fine.”

Adrien grinned goofily, “you think Chat Noir is fine?”

Being distracted by her explanation and Adrien himself, she replied, “well, yes he's fine, so they had to be illusions, right?”

Smiling broadly at Marinette, Adrien blushed a little as he nodded, “yeah. I see what you’re saying, but there’s no guarantee that was her, there was a lot going on that day.”

Marinette sighed, “yeah. It just hurts that everyone believes her so blindly Adrien, I mean while it hurts that I was the one shuffled to the back of the class without my input on the matter, not that my feelings matter apparently…”

Adrien looked surprised and put his hand on her shoulder as he interrupted, “Marinette, your feelings do matter.” He tried to smile for her, but it wasn’t easy because it hurt to see his friend hurting.

“Well, today it didn’t feel that way.” She sighed, “I’m more concerned that everyone else has been drawn in by her lies and they’re going to get hurt by them.”

“We have to give her the benefit of the doubt Marinette, she has been out of school for awhile, no matter the reason. How would you like to be treated in her position?”

“That’s the thing Adrien, I don’t know where she’s coming from because no one can really get to know her because of her lies, I… I don’t want to see you or any of my other friends get hurt, even if they forget to care about me.”

\-----

He could see that Marinette was on the verge of tears when she said that, she truly believed that no one cared about her, what could he do?

“Oh, Marinette.” Adrien drew her into an awkward hug as she sniffed into his shoulder. “I care about you, you’re one of my best friends.” His heart lurched a little as he said that, but he didn’t know why.

Marinette trembled and he could feel a tear drop onto his designer shirt. He hadn’t meant to make her more upset, he must have said the wrong thing.

“There now.” He patted her back awkwardly, “it’s going to be okay, just give it some time.” Thinking for a moment he remembered that he actually had some free time after school today. Stepping away from her far enough to see her tear streaked face, she wiped her face with the back of her hand as he held her there with his hands on her shoulders. “I know, why don’t we go for a walk in the park after we eat lunch, we have some free time after all, some fresh air might do you some good?” He offered.

Marinette smiled. “I’d like that.”

He nodded, “good, it’s a date then.” He shot her one of his mega watt smiles that were too real to be in his advertisements as he wiped her last tear off her face with his thumb for her as she smiled at him gratefully. “I’ll meet you at the fountain after I walk Lila to the cafeteria and we all finish eating!”

“Okay. Thanks Adrien.” She smiled at him and his heart fluttered strangely, but he didn’t know why. She then leaned over and gave him a small peck on his cheek. “I look forward to it.”

His hands dropped from her shoulders as she nodded once and then headed down to the cafeteria. He rubbed his cheek with one hand, for some reason, her kisses felt different from some random someone, they were definitely more welcome than Chloe’s, but beyond that, he didn’t know what the feeling meant. For a moment he wished that Ladybug kissed him like that, he imagined it would be like when Marinette kissed him, if not better.

\-----

Having watched Marinette and Adrien talk. Lila seethed, she was stealing her man and he was blushing over her. Somehow, that baker girl convinced her Adrien to go on a date with her and he was more than willing. In her anger she swore that she’d show them.

The little akuma that floated behind her just couldn’t resist and landed on her bracelet.

“Chameleon. I give you the power to subvert and break the hearts of your enemies, ruining their reputations by becoming them. With one kiss you will be able to become anyone. All I ask is that you get me the Miraculous.”

With an outlined butterfly over her face, Lila responded, “yes, Hawkmoth.”

\-----

Lila finally came out of the bathroom and pretending to trip, she flung herself into Adrien’s arms. “You okay there Lila?” Adrien asked as he tried to back out of her grasp, having a lot of practice doing so with Chloe.

“I’ve never been better.” She smirked as she quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, transforming into him as he fell to the ground, asleep.

“Well, that makes things easier.” Lila as Adrien smiled wickedly as she held her hand over her mouth prettily.

“Now what can I do with Adrien’s body? Hmm… well, I do need to get the miraculous and I have the perfect plan.”

Bending over she easily picked up Adrien and then stuffed him into a nearby janitor’s closet, ensuring that she wouldn’t be detected.

\-----

Unable to listen to the praises of Lila, Marinette left the cafeteria without touching her lunch and she was now anxiously waiting by the fountain in the park for Adrien, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet. It’d only been fifteen minutes after all.

She whispered, “he’s coming, right Tikki? This isn’t just another one of my dreams is it?”

“Marinette! NO, it’s real. Calm down! Everything will be okay, I'm sure of it!” Tikki cheered from her bag.

“Thanks Tikki, I know Adrien should have just finished with his lunch, I wonder what’s taking him so long?”

\-----

Lila as Adrien was having far too much fun. Having sauntered into the cafeteria, she stepped into the middle of the line and got her food sooner that she would have had she not waited. Then she went over to sit beside Alya and Nino. Having seen what Adrien did, Nino commented, “Dude, skipping ahead and cutting in line ain’t cool.”

Adrien shrugged, “I just felt like it today.” Then Lila had a great idea, “you know I heard the funniest rumor today Nino.” Then seeing a kid trying to get a picture of Adrien, Lila waved the kid over and told him, “take a video kid, it's better.” Then Adrien smirked wickedly.

“Oh?” Nino cautiously answered, seeing his Bro act so strangely. “So, what’s this rumor.”

“Yeah, that. Well, it’s that Marinette has a crush on me, can you believe it?” Adrien snorted and then laughed at his own joke as Nino looked at Alya in alarm.

Alya, not one to sit back and watch as her best friend was mocked even after what happened this morning asked, “oh, and why is that so funny Adrien?”

Lila, as Adrien, rolled his eyes, “like she could ever measure up to me. We’re on such different levels. I mean, I’m gorgeous and rich and Marinette is just, meh.” He pushed the concept of Marinette away with one hand.

Nino and Alya just looked at their friend in shock. Adrien normally did not act like that.

“Actually, I was hoping to ask out Lila next time I see her, she’d pretty cool, gorgeous and would be an excellent match for me.” Lila as Adrien announced. "Unlike Marinette, the poor deluded girl." He snorted again.

“You… you don’t really think that way about Marinette, do you Dude?” Nino’s voice faltered.

Adrien loudly answered, “Well yeah, her crush on me is pitiful, that’s why I tolerate it, it’s sad but funny too. I mean I just say Hi and Marinette’s all like, ‘bleh, you’re so hot, I mean, I like you, I mean you make me hot, No! The weather is hot, yeah. Bla bla bla.” Then he laughed loudly as most of their class looked on in shock.

Chloe even responded, “Adrikins, are you feeling alright? I mean, I know you think Marinette’s little stuttering problem is cute and all, but you’ve never, well mocked her like that,” but feeling like she sounded too concerned she added, “not that I’m contradicting you or anything.”

“Actually, I feel fine Chloe.” Adrien took a few more bites of his lunch and then he stood up, having eaten in record time. “I’m about to go and let her down easily, I mean come on, the only girl for me is Lila after all.”

Chloe’s face scrunched up, “Adrien? What ARE you talking about! You’ve never shown any interest in her or anyone else! If you’re going to be dating someone, it should be me!”

Taking his tray, Adrien walked over to her and told Chloe bluntly, “Chloe, I find you offensive. I put up with you just because your father is the Mayor. I’m going to get me a girl worthy of me and her name happens to be Lila.”

Practically the whole cafeteria gasped.

With a confident wave goodbye, Lila, as Adrien, went to drop off her tray and meet with Marinette.


	2. Change Isn't Always Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is the Chameleon, an akuma that can kiss someone, knocking them out and becomes their doppelganger. In the form of Adrien, she goes to see Marinette, who was expecting to go on a romantic walk with her crush but now will have Lila 'escorting' her instead.

“Hey Marinette!” Lila as Adrien waved hello as she sauntered up to Marinette who currently had the largest and most nervous smile on her face.

Lila was going to enjoy this.

“H-Hey A-Adrien.” Marinette offered, “th-thanks for inviting me on a d-date!”

Lila as Adrien grinned as she walked up to Marinette and offered Adrien’s arm to her. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.” Marinette grinned so widely it was comical as she nervously took Adrien’s offered arm and Adrien clasped his other hand over her hand that rested in the crook of his arm, as if he couldn’t get enough of her. Marinette blushed beet red in response.

“Well, I’ve been meaning to ask you, you’re friends with Chat Noir, right?” Adrien began as he gave Marinette a sly grin.

Distracted by thinking about her Kitty, Marinette replied shyly, “well, it’s kind of a secret, but I guess so. He’s stopped by to talk with me at my balcony before and I helped him with the Evilistrator.”

Adrien nodded as he patted her hand distractedly. “Good, good. That will make all of this easier.”

“Huh?”

Giving Marinette’s hand a squeeze, Adrien smiled at her and her mind went all foggy.

“Why don’t we go over there.” Adrien nodded towards some bushes by the side of the path as he led Marinette over to them, “so we can have more privacy.”

“P-privacy?” Marinette stuttered, completely surprised at Adrien’s forwardness.

Once they were next to the bushes, Adrien nodded as he leaned over and whispered into her ear as he pulled her into his arms, “oh yeah, there’s something I wanted to tell you Marinette.”

“Oh? Wha- what’s that?” She turned towards him, slightly alarmed from the shivers that were running down her spine.

Holding onto her hand tightly, Lila as Adrien told her with a small smirk, “Marinette, I know that you have a crush on me.”

“What?!” She almost screeched and tried to pull away from him, shaking her head in denial. “Wha, uh, who said that!”

“Oh, I’ve always known, I just didn’t know what to tell you, but now, I know.” He gave her a small smile, enough for her to get her hopes up. “

I just wanted to you to know,” Lila as Adrien leaned over closer towards her with a knowing smirk using Adrien’s silky voice as Marinette gulped from being so close to Adrien’s lips, and in a sincere and hurtful tone he told her…

“I think you’re pitiful. I’ve only been your friend because I find your stuttering hilarious, I’ve got my heart set on a real woman now that is just as amazing as I am, a girl that is truly worthy of an Agreste.”

With tears in her eyes as she tried to pull away from Adrien, he managed to overpower her and held her by his side. Marinette swallowed as she painfully and pitifully asked, “who?” Not really wanting to know, but couldn’t stop herself from asking.

Lila could see the girls heart breaking, Lila’s smirk as Adrien couldn’t get wider.

“Why Lila of course, she’s SO much better than you.” Adrien sneered. “More talented and beautiful too.”

A look of shock raced across her face before Marinette scowled as she put two and two together and just from the look on her face you could tell she was hoping that she was right when she said, “you’re not Adrien! He’d never act this way!”

“Oh, I am Adrien and that is EXACTLY how I feel.” He held her roughly with a sneer, “You’re nothing but a funny little girl with a celebrity crush. Although, I’m feeling generous.” Then Lila pulled Marinette closer. “After all, I’m the only one willing to debase myself by being willing to stand so close to you to see you fall apart from my proximity. I should know, because I am Adrien and I could never love you.”

“Let go of me!” Marinette yelled with tears in her eyes, as Adrien forcibly pulled her towards him and finally kissed her on the cheek.

Lila transformed from Adrien to Marinette as Marinette fell to the ground with a thud, asleep.

After giving a villainous laugh, Lila muttered, “time to take out the trash.” Then she picked up Marinette’s body and unkindly tossed her behind the bushes out of view.

“Time to put your plan into action.” Hawkmoth whispered into her mind.

She plastered an evil grin on Marinette’s face as she replied, “yes, Hawkmoth.”

\-----

“Adrien! Kid wake up!” Plagg shook Adrien.

“Wha – What?” Adrien asked sleepily.

“We’ve got to get going kid, there’s an akuma out there that can change what they look like and they took your place!”

“What?!”

“That Lila girl kissed you then became you. She tossed you in here.”

“Wait, Lila KISSED ME!” He had a look of revulsion cross his face.

Plagg shrugged, “she tripped, you caught her, she kissed you and became you. Story over. Now can we get out there? I’m the embodiment of destruction and I can tell you kid that she’s not out to make friends, well, unless you count turning into them.”

“I better get out there before she does something I can’t fix!” Plagg nodded as Adrien paused, “wait, what happens when they take over, how will I know it’s the akuma?”

“She, they, whatever, kiss their mark and transforms into them then their mark falls asleep and they take their place. I think that if you’re transformed though I’ll be able to keep you awake, but whoever they are could still kiss you or Ladybug and become you, probably with powers and everything.” Plagg helpfully explained.

“Why are you being so helpful Plagg?” Adrien needed to know.

With an exasperated sigh the kwami explained, “I care about you kid, this one is hitting too close to home as it is, and, ugh! To use one of your Star Wars references, ‘I feel a disturbance in the force.’ Meaning Tikki, Ladybug’s kwami is upset, I can sense it and I don’t know why.”

“They could have gotten Ladybug!”

“I don’t know. Maybe, but we’ve got to go, no one messes with my kitten or my Sugarcube!”

Nodding in appreciation, Adrien answered “that’s right, let’s go save our ladies!”

Then he called out, “claws out!”

\-----

After transforming into Chat Noir, Adrien decided to follow where he was supposed to have gone, hoping that his attacker hadn’t hurt Lila as he or they became her, realizing that it may not actually be Lila, Lila wouldn’t try to take his place, right? What good would that do?

Chat Noir ran to the cafeteria, Sabrina was holding Chloe who was crying crocodile tears, “Adrien hates MEEEEE!!!!” She cried.

Knowing that wasn’t exactly true, he liked her as a friend, but as something more? Nope. But he couldn’t tell her any of that now.

In either case, he had some damage control to do.

“Chat Noir!” Alya and Nino came running up to him. “Something is wrong with Adrien, he was acting all possessed man!”

“What do you mean?”

Alya scowled, “well, he was cruel when he talked about Marinette, that’s for sure. He’d better straighten up or I’ll straighten him out!”

 _Oh boy, I’m going to hear about that later aren’t I?_ Adrien thought randomly. _What did I, or the evil fake me, say?_

“Alya, chill! It couldn’t have been him.” Nino summarized, “Dude came in here, cut in the front of the lunch line like he owned the place and then started mocking and laughing about Marinette.”

Chat Noir frowned, he’d never do that to Marinette, she was a good friend, _why does thinking about her make my heart ache too?_

Well, at least it’s a good thing she didn’t seem to be here to have seen it, he noticed. Lila was missing too. _Hmm._

“Well yeah,” Alya interjected, “then he starts spouting how he loves Lila of all people and then he got after Chloe, basically telling her he didn’t care about her at all.” Alya waved at Chloe. “Here wait.” Alya ran over to the kid that had filmed the last part of fake-Adrien’s stunt.

“Wait! Give that back!” The kid protested as Alya grabbed the phone, “you don’t need to take it, I already posted it!”

“Dude! NO! Everyone is going to think that was totally Adrien!” Nino exclaimed.

Alya looked upset as well. “if his father sees this, Adrien is going to be in so much trouble! You don’t have time to watch the video, we’ve got to find the imposter and expose him!”

Chat Noir nodded, “right. Do you know where he went?”

Nino frowned, “he mentioned something about going to see Marinette.”

Chat Noir’s eyes bugged out. He had forgotten that he had scheduled a walk with Marinette and now an imposter that hates her is going out there to ruin their relationship! _I meant friendship! I love Ladybug!_

“I’ve got to go, I have to stop this Chameleon!” Chat Noir exclaimed. “I know they can look like anyone, so keep an eye out for him. I’m going to find Marinette.”

“Hurry Tomcat! He’ll tear her apart if you don’t!”

“On my way.” Chat Noir turned around and bolted out of there wondering what his doppelganger would say to his pretty and sweet friend. Would she be able to tell it wasn’t him?

\-----

Alya of course took less than a minute to decide to take out her phone and get the real scoop, with Nino on her heels as they followed the cat after he sped out of there.

\-----

Racing to the park, Chat Noir was relieved to see Marinette in the distance, leaning on the fountain as if posing or something, but he was exceptionally worried about the tears that she had on her face when he got up close enough to see them.

“Marinette! Are you alright?” He asked with a voice of concern as he finally stood before her, kneeling down before her he put a hand on her shoulder. Afraid of the answer, he couldn’t help but ask her, “did Adrien hurt you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that Lila could 'store up' the bodies or identities of people she kissed, but I figured it would make sense that once she dropped a false identity it would allow her last victim to wake up and then she would have to be more devious since she could only be her last victim.
> 
> Also, when transformed the kwami will be able to keep their charges protected from the sleeping aspect of her attack as protection, but she'd still be able to steal their looks.
> 
> I still have no idea how Chameleon's powers are supposed to work so forgive me if I guessed wrong, this is being written literally a day before the first version is released and knowing my luck I won't even get to see it for another 3 days. This just seemed like a fun akuma to write about and I'm procrastinating again on my other works by writing this lol.
> 
> Also, I raised the rating from General to Teen because Lila is forcibly kissing people and that's not cool. There really wasn't any other reason at this point besides maybe she'd being a total villain here. Obviously I think Lila will be filling Chloe's old role of being the school bully/jerk and I'm writing her at her worst, so I don't know if that's bad or good. 
> 
> I'll try to stick to cannon, but no promises since I'm guessing a lot here. I'll make a note if I get all fandom-y. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chat Comforts Marinette?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir finds an upset Marinette at the park and he's not sure how to comfort her.

Marinette sniffed, and then launched herself into Chat Noir’s arms crying. “He… he…, oh, Chat Noir, it was awful!”

Startled, Chat Noir stood up and let her cling to him as he tried to calm her down as he rubbed her back awkwardly.

“Shh, Marinette, it’s not what you think. There’s an akuma on the loose and they can look like anyone, we’re pretty sure that whoever they were they looked like Adrien last.”

Marinette sniffed dramatically before leaning back a little to see Chat Noir’s face, “really? He, he doesn’t hate me?”

“No, how could anyone hate you Purr-incess? You’re amazing remember?” He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Marinette looked away and pouted. “That’s not what Adrien said, he said that I was pitiful and… and he laughed at me.” More tears began to flow.

Adrien, the real Adrien, hugged her close and told her, “I happen to know that’s not how he thinks about you Princess.” He whispered.

“He hates me.”

“He doesn’t.” Chat Noir insisted with a shake of his head. “Look, did you see where the fake Adrien went? I need to stop this imposter.”

“How, how do you know he wasn’t Adrien? Maybe he does think that I’m just a clutzy walking joke, that I’m an awful person, totally not worth his time!”

Chat Noir was livid, he had to stop this akuma, it had hurt Marinette far too much.

“Marinette. I need you to focus. Where did the akuma go?”

Marinette wiped her eyes and looked right and left. “If you take me to the roof of the school, I could show you the way.”

He nodded as he picked her up Princess style as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, still sniffling. “I can’t believe Adrien would be like that.” She muttered.

“Princess, that wasn’t him, I’m sure of it.” He reassured her. He couldn’t tell her that he liked her and that she was his good friend after all.

After a few leaps, they were on top of the school, spying a news van that had just pulled out in front of the school to get the scoop of fake Adrien’s rant about his new love Lila, his dismissal of the mayor’s daughter and of course his cruelty to one of his best friends that the media had formally accused him of dating.

The reporters had just gotten out of their vans and pulled out their cameras, seeing Chat Noir with his Princess in his arms, they called out, “Chat Noir!”

Chat Noir turned towards them, still holding Marinette as he thought, _I don’t have time for this!_

He bent over to finally put Marinette down, but was surprised when she grabbed his bell, pulling him down towards the roof.

“Princess!” He balked before Marinette’s lips were on his own before they fell out of sight of the cameras in a dip.

He didn’t fight her for some odd reason. Afraid to hurt her with his claws, he was very careful in how he held her. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he couldn’t believe that she chose now of all times to kiss him. He knew that she liked Chat Noir, she was always defending him after all, but not like this, could she really like him? Was he the guy she liked? She knew that he had his Lady, she knew that, right? But his Lady had never kissed him either, at least not willingly and Adrien was so confused.

\-----

Marinette woke up with an ache in her side, she had been laying on a rock in a weird position for too long. Tossed behind some bushes at the park.

“Tikki!” She whisper shouted.

“Marinette! Thank goodness! I couldn’t wake you up!”

Rubbing her side Marinette thought aloud, “the last thing I remember is,” she gasped, “Adrien! There’s a fake Adrien out there, I almost fell for whoever that was’s act. But it wasn’t him! Ohhh! Thank goodness it wasn’t him!” She hugged herself briefly as the awful words of the villain rocked her still, her eyes getting all misty.

Tikki scolded her, “Marinette! Focus! You can think about Adrien later, you need to transform and get that look alike before she tarnishes your reputation!”

“Right!” Marinette agreed. “Tikki, spots on!”

\-----

Still, Adrien was thinking about how their kiss felt good, not bad for a first kiss he guessed, he was grateful that it was Marinette after all, not some crazy fan but a girl he knew. Besides, what guy wouldn’t want to kiss her?

But then there was a subtle change, sensing it, he opened his eyes and Adrien was startled to find that he was kissing himself, well, his Chat Noir self.

It was just plain weird to say the least.

The real Chat Noir dropped the fake like he was on fire and took a defensive stance.

“Surprised Chat?” The fake Chat Noir winked at him, posing on the ground, out of sight of the news crew behind the low wall that bordered the roof.

The real Chat Noir growled, he had enjoyed thinking that he’d kissed Marinette but now that memory was sullied and he was not happy about it, not at all.

The Chameleon stood and flexed his claws, “I’ll admit, I had my doubts, but I can feel the power running through me. Hawkmoth has given me your powers cat!” The villain cackled loudly, the crowd and the news crews from below gasped, not being able to tell which one of them was the real Chat Noir.

“Where’s Marinette!” Alya cried out from the ground as the two cats stalked each other.

“Aren’t you going to tell the little journalist that you kissed her best friend, willingly I might add.” Chameleon mocked before he charged at Chat Noir with his claws.

The real Chat Noir growled as he fought back, knowing that what had just happened was probably caught on camera and he would have a lot of explaining to do to both Marinette and to his Lady. Hopefully they would forgive him, he was having a hard-enough time forgiving himself for not realizing, responding or even for not pushing the fake Marinette away as it was.

He should have known.


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally take down the Chameleon. 
> 
> Oh, and Ladybug kisses Chat again.

Chat Noir frowned at his fake, “I should have known better. Marinette isn’t like you, she wouldn’t have kissed me like that, she likes someone else.”

“Well, you’re not wrong!” Chameleon sang, “that little baker girl was all ready to pucker up to her so called friend Adrien after all!” Then the fake Chat Noir laughed maniacally. “As if the baker girl could even come close to being worthy of him like I am.”

Adrien realized that this is getting really gross hearing himself talk like that about… well, himself. Besides, how could you trust someone that kept changing their identity? This Chameleon was sounding like as much of a liar as Lila was according to Marinette and Chat Noir knew that as he dodged another one of the fake Chat’s attacks that he couldn’t trust one word that he said.

Hearing the whistle of Ladybug’s yo-yo, the superheroine landed in between the two fighting cats.

“Alright, which one of you is the real Chat Noir?” She asked.

“I am!”

“No, I am!”

They both growled and prepared to attack the other.

“Don’t worry, I’ll defend you My Lady!”

“Over my dead body!”

Racing around her, they tackled one another again, flinging themselves off of the roof. Neither of them seemed injured as they both bounced up from where they fell and chased each other around and then into the park as they continued to fight. Miraculously they missed the entire crowd by the school.

Ladybug followed them as they wrangled with each other from one end of the park to the other. She was stumped about how to tell which one was her Kitty.

After an hour of mostly just watching them she commented, “you know, at this rate we could go forever, you’re equally matched kitties.”

“Thank you, My Lady!” One of them grinned.

“Hey, I’m the real deal. You can’t paws-ibily believe this fake!” The other insisted.

Ladybug was about to tie up the other one, “now that’s my Kitty!” When the first one tackled the other and they were all mixed up again.

“Ugh! This is going nowhere!” Ladybug sighed, coming to a decision she called out, “Lucky Charm!” using her special lucky power, she caught a tube of lipstick that feel down from the sky.

“Not this again!” She whined as she looked around and saw the two cat boys trying to maul each other like they were brothers light up in her vision.

Why was the universe trying to get her to kiss Chat Noir? Adrien sure, well, maybe not like earlier but someday under the Eiffel Tower on a rainy day…

“My Lady?” One of the Chat’s asked, noticing her spacing out. “Thinking of me again?”

“I’ve almost got him Ladybug!” The other suggested, while the first one dodged his attack.

“Yeah right, we all know I’m the Cat’s Meow.”

“Sure you are Kitty.” She responded, about to tie up the second one, but then the fake tackled Chat Noir and she couldn’t tell the difference between them again.

“Hey!” One of them protested as they wrestled.

“You leave MY Lady alone!”

“She’s not your LADY!”

“Ugh! I’ve had enough of this!” Ladybug had finally had it, she tossed her yo-yo and managed to tie them both up, with their arms pinned to their sides.

“Let me go My Lady, I’m the real Chat Noir!”

“Hey, that’s my line and I’m paws-itive that I’m the real deal!

“I’m feline like that is just another lie My Lady, don’t believe him.”

Pouting, Ladybug knew she’s only be able to hold them for so long with both of them struggling. “Fine, both of you tell me how many times I’ve kissed you and that’ll be how I know who’s the real Chat!” She opened the tube of lipstick and applied it as both Chat Noir’s looked at her in shock, the deep red of the lipstick was almost black.

“I’m the real one, we kissed last Valentine’s Day!” The first Chat eagerly supplied. “Anyone would know that, it was all over the media!” The second Chat objected.

“Do you have another answer Kitty?” Ladybug asked as the second Chat Noir smirked a little and lovingly said, “not nearly enough My Lady, not nearly enough.”

Grinning, she walked over and kissed the second Chat Noir on both of his cheeks, leaving a very bright kiss mark on both sides of his face, which was almost covered up by his blush.

“My Lady,” he whispered in awe as she shot him a quick smirk of her own, plus a slight blush.

“Alright, play time is over!” The first Chat Noir declared as he stretched out his claws and sliced through the yo-yo binding them.

“Ready Kitty?” Ladybug asked her well kissed kitten.

Chat Noir grinned as he replied, “always my Lady, always.”

\-----

After that it was relatively easy to find and release the fake Chat’s akuma from the bracelet that he was subtly wearing.

Or she, since he’d managed to kiss Ladybug and become her about ten seconds after she had managed to mark Chat Noir.

Thankfully when the Chameleon became Ladybug, he didn’t replicate the lipstick that Ladybug was wearing, so the duo was able to identify and catch him, or her or whatever. Especially since it was obvious that Chameleon’s Ladybug wore a bracelet too.

After breaking the bracelet, Ladybug made quick work of purifying the akuma, using the fake Ladybug’s yo-yo, and then she released her miraculous cure, even though there wasn’t a lot of damage to clean up this time around.

Lila appeared before them as her akumatization was removed as she quickly got up and snarled, “Ladybug! You always ruin everything!”

“What are you talking about, she saved you from Hawkmoth’s control!” Chat Noir objected.

“I think we both did partner.” Ladybug calmly stated as Lila yelled at her.

“That’s what you think! I liked being the Chameleon, I could be anyone, do anything and I’d always come out on top.”

“Kind of like when you made those mirages of Chat and I on Hero’s Day as Volpina, Huh?” Ladybug loudly asked, loud enough that the crowd and reporters that came to see the aftermath could hear her.

“That would have worked too if people didn’t figure out Hawkmoth’s akuma’s only work on people with negative feelings!” Lila loudly stated furiously.

“So, you admit that you were in Paris that day hmm?” Ladybug asked.

“Is that true Mrs. Rossi?” Mr. Damocles came over, having joined the crowd to watch earlier, “I think that it is high time we have a conversation with your mother and find out how true everything you’ve told us actually is.”

“Ughh! I hate you Ladybug!” The girl growled as Mr. Damocles led her away.

“Wow, I guess that there is something to the rumors that that girl lies a lot.” Chat commented, knowing that Marinette would be pleased and would probably be getting a lot of apologies tomorrow.

“You don’t say.” Ladybug commented then turned towards her partner and chuckled when she noticed that the lipstick kiss marks that she had given him remained on Chat Noir’s face even after the cure.

“Sorry Kitty, it appears that I have marked you as mine.” She pointed at her cheek and then to his, he looked over into the mirror of a nearby car and she sighed as she read his happy face. “Now, don’t you read too much into that Chaton.” She warned.

“I’m just glad that you finally made it official.” He flirted as he turned towards her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and merely replied, “silly kitty.”

Their miraculous beeped twice, apparently, they had both ignored their first warnings.

“Well, we ought to be heading out of here.” Ladybug said, “pound it?” As she raised her fist out to his.

Chat Noir nodded, “pound it.” As he met her fist with his own.

“Hey, Ladybug?” He quickly asked before she could rush off.

“Yes, Chat? We’re kind of running out of time here.”

“I know,” he said sheepishly, “I just wanted to apologize. I uh, let her get too close to me as Marinette and I let her kiss me.” He frowned and looked down at the ground, afraid that she’d be disappointed in him.

Walking over and putting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, she told him. “Hey, it’s not your fault. You’re not going to let this ruin your relationship with Marinette now, are you?”

“What? No! I uh, I was worried that you, that you didn’t think that I was saving myself for you.” He answered bashfully as their miraculous beeped again and he rubbed the nap of his neck anxiously.

“Kitty, we’re not going out, it’s okay for you to kiss other girls, if you want to kiss each other that is. I’m not upset, but thank you for thinking of me.”

She gave him a smile, _I’m getting used to that shade of lipstick on her,_ he thought randomly.

“In fact, I’d be more worried about what Marinette is going to say, it almost sounds like you took advantage of her!” Ladybug teased.

“My Lady, I’d never!”

With a small laugh she replied, “I know, I know. I was just teasing, but we’ve really got to go Chat. See you later.” She waved at him then tossed her yo-yo to grab hold of something far away, “Bug out!”

“See you later My Lady!” He sighed before pulling out his baton and headed back home with the intention to get himself cleaned up. But once he was home, he was too tired to worry about it.

Thankful that school was probably canceled for the rest of the day since most people were wise enough to run home during an akuma attack, he threw himself on the bed, looking forward to a well-deserved nap. He’d deal with whatever he needed to about all this insanity from today tomorrow.

~ fin ~ 

(except for the bonuses lol) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the official ending, just like all the episodes where they don't find out who each other are...  
> Which is why I'll be adding a few bonuses as a chapter 5, that are basically a fanmade AU from here on out that continues the story a little.
> 
> Gotta have a reveal when possible right?


	5. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some very fluffy bonuses that totally is not cannon and should be considered an AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a writer I'm totally stoked that I got the Chameleon's powers right (I just saw the episode before doing a last quick edit of these bonuses, the story will remain the same since I'm not going to take the time to make it a cannon piece) 
> 
> Loved the episode, but here are some bonuses to finish off this non cannon story.

Bonus 1

Later that night…

“Plagg! How do you get this lipstick off!” Adrien demanded after scrubbing his face and the lipstick was just as fresh as when Ladybug had placed it there.

“If it’s not cheese related, it’s not important. Otherwise, leave your message at the beep. BEEEP!” Plagg replied from his trashcan bed already half way to a cheeze coma.

“Aww, come on Plagg!”

“Call your girlfriend. She’ll know.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend Plagg.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“You do realize that you kissed Marinette twice today, right?” Plagg told him sleepily.

Adrien sputtered, “I…I did not!”

“Well, it all depends on your point of view I guess.” Plagg rose out of his trash can as he rubbed his eyes, “but that chameleon chick had to get close to her somehow… we only know she transformed into you, then Marinette, then you and then Ladybug. So technically… you kissed Marinette more than once!”

Adrien looked to the side sheepishly, “yeah.” Although he couldn’t help it as he realized, “wait, that means technically Chat Noir kissed Ladybug!” He grinned madly.

“Ugh, why are you keeping me up without feeding me! I’ll waste away from all the mushiness! Blech!” Plagg complained.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien dug out another slice of camembert and tossed it in the trash can. Plagg flew up and swallowed it in midair, it was actually kind of impressive.

“Now can you help me?” Adrien asked, “please?” He shot his kwami his best kitty eyes, Plagg groaned.

“Fine, just get me one of those makeup remover pad things.”

“You got it buddy.”

Adrien scurried off as Plagg rolled his eyes as he waited for his chosen to return.

“Here you go.” Plagg floated up and took the little pad from Adrien.

“Whatever, I’ll only do this for emergencies and for magically caused stains in the future, for the right Cheese Price.” Plagg informed him, before he wickedly added, “of course you could probably do this yourself, of course that is if you had the ability to kiss it away yourself, but even I admit that would be quite impressive.”

Adrien looked at him in confusion before saying. “Just get it off please Plagg, I don’t want to explain to my father how I was kissed by Ladybug.” He grinned at the thought.

“You’d keep this on forever if you could, wouldn’t you?” Plagg asked, afraid of the answer that he knew was coming.

“Of course!” Adrien replied cheerfully.

Plagg shook his head, “you’re such a sap.”

Adrien laughed, “come on Plagg, just help me get it off.”

“Fine.” Plagg charged the little pad with enough destructive energy to do the job and he quickly swiped Adrien’s cheeks clean of the remarkably stubborn lipstick. He dropped the pad and it evaporated into thin air.

“Thanks Plagg!” Adrien gushed, thankful that the lipstick was gone as Plagg returned to his trashcan.

“Whatever, now go to sleep kid, I’ve got a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a LONG day.” _Well, for me anyway._ Plagg thought randomly.

Bonus 2

The next day, Adrien was at his seat, thankful that Nino was sitting beside him once more since all the seats were set back to where they were supposed to be, Lila had been transferred to the other class after her lies had been discovered, thankfully.

They still had about fifteen minutes before class when he heard whispers and sounds of guys choking in the hallway, turning towards the door to see what it was going on, he choked on his own spit.

Marinette had just walked into the room, wearing an adorable dark red dress with black accents that she must have made herself and she was wearing makeup. Very well-done makeup. With dark red lipstick. A certain shade of a very familiar lipstick. It took him a few seconds for his mind to reboot as he realized something VERY important and his cheeks flushed dark red as he whispered quietly. “Thank you Plagg.”

Quickly leaning over to Nino, he asked, “Dude, can you take Mari’s seat? Please?”

Nino grinned and gave him the thumbs up, “will do Dude.” He looked over at the pretty fashion designer standing by the door before looking back at Adrien. “Good luck man.”

“Thanks!” Adrien replied as he stood up quickly and walked over to Marinette, “c-can I talk with you Marinette, please? Privately?”

“S-sure.” She blushed adorably, he’d remember this moment forever.

Adrien took her hand and then quickly powerwalked them outside to a spot behind some bushes that would hide anything or anyone. _They’re a whole meter tall after all, no one would see a thing!_ He thought.

Clearing his throat just so, he took her hands and then kissed the back of each one before he smirked as he said, “did you have a little trouble with your lipstick today Milady?”

Marinette gasped, “Chat? Y-you’re Adrien! My Adrien!”

With those words he knew that his dreams had come true, he was the guy that she liked. “Gladly My Lady,” he responded sweetly, “I’m all yours.”

She blushed bright red in return, he could get used to flustering his Lady.

“Now about that lipstick,” He nodded as he decided that he was committed to what he was about to say next as he bent down and whispered in her ear, totally aware of the shiver that his breath on her ear caused, “I can help you with that.”

Bonus 3

Marinette and Adrien returned to class about fifteen minutes late, even though both of them had been early earlier. They both wore wide and lovesick grins, as well as light blushes on their cheeks.

Of course, most of the class cheered as they walked in hand in hand, despite the fact that they were both given detention for being late. That didn’t erase their smiles though.

Adrien led them to their desk, shooting a thumbs up to Nino as Alya cried out, “You go gurl!” To a blushing Marinette.

Of course, they both realized that it was obvious to anyone that had paid attention earlier, Marinette really should go and reapply her lipstick for some reason, because somehow it had come off during their absence.

**Author's Note:**

> I only edited this like twice so sorry about any major issues, I know I used He or she interchangeably with Lila as Adrien, but since she's technically both at the moment I'm not going to worry about that.


End file.
